


Storm Before The Calm

by khughes830



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Companion piece for The Job Interview, Dan as David as Patrick, M/M, There’s no way the cast didn’t have some fun with that.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khughes830/pseuds/khughes830
Summary: THIS IS JUST AN AU PIECE IN WHICH EVERYONE IS SINGLE!  AS OTHER WISE AUTHORS HAVE SAID IF RPF ISN’T YOUR THING JUST KEEP MOVING ON!Companion piece to The Job Interview.  Dan being David dressed as Patrick had the same effect on the cast as it did on the fans.Title is a lyric from John Mayer’s “Slow Dancing in a Burning Room” - which is probably my favorite John Mayer song.
Relationships: Dan Levy/Noah Reid
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Storm Before The Calm

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I’ve been wanting to try my hand at this for awhile. I literally have started and deleted at least half a dozen stories cause nothing felt right. Till this.  
> 2\. Schittscreekgifs on Tumblr posted a side by side of Patrick walking into the cafe in Meet the Parents with David standing up and also complaining about the baby in The Job Interview. Dan leaned in HARD on this one.  
> 3\. Since we all melted down about it when the trailer came out, I like to think that maybe the cast did the same thing when Dan walked out the first time as David dressed as Patrick.  
> 4\. I don’t know crap about shooting a TV show. Some of the names are right (Andrew Cividino directed The Job Interview, Jordan Canning directed MtP - thank you imdb) but other than that, the rest came out of my head.  
> 5\. I wanted to try this once. I do enjoy a good Dan/Noah story. They have such a love for each other IRL that it makes me smile all the time. I may never write another one, but I did want to give it at least one try.  
> 6\. Again, if RPF isn’t your thing, skip this or whatever. I’ll be back to my regularly scheduled David and Patrick-ness very soon.

He was sitting in his dressing room, trying to get a handle on the next script. Sometimes it pays to not be in every episode. Gave him some time to really work on the lines and delivery. He was trying to tune out what was going on outside his door, which he was being successful at until his phone started to ding. And ding again. And ding one more time. He was about to throw the whole thing in the garbage can when his door was thrown open. Lucky. 

“Holy shit. You have GOT to see this!” And she turned on her heel and walked away. He thought about closing his door, figuring whatever it was didn’t really pertain to him until he picked up his phone. Annie.

_ Get out here. _

_ No, seriously, get out here. You don’t want to miss this. _

_ Are you ignoring me?? _

Noah dropped the script on the table and headed out to see what was so damn important. He wasn’t really even supposed to be here today, but he had learned that lesson a few years ago - just cause you aren’t scheduled to shoot doesn’t mean don’t come in, not with the way Dan liked to change the scripts on a whim. He took one day off and came into a stack of changes in his dressing room. That’s a mistake you only make once working with Daniel Joseph Levy. 

He headed toward the sound stage when he noticed a large group of people, Annie and Lucky in the mix, just standing there, staring.

“What’s on fire?” He asked. Annie didn’t even look at him. She just nodded and he turned his head and looked. And suddenly, he couldn’t breathe.

There, standing with Andrew going over a few things before they started shooting the scene, was Dan. As David. As Patrick. It was like someone had decided to unplug his brain. 

“What the fuck is he wearing?!?” Noah asked. 

Annie looked at him, smirking. “Well, if I’m not mistaken, those are supposed to be your clothes. Sorry. I mean Patrick’s clothes.” He glared at her while she smiled at him widely. He sometimes regrets how often he drinks with Annie and unloads on her. He really needed to stop doing that. 

“Looking good Levy!” She said, looking over his shoulder. His eyes went wide as she winked and turned on her heel, walking away. Noah turned slowly to see Dan standing there, a smirk on his face.

Noah couldn’t help himself. He ran his eyes up and down Dan quickly before coming back to rest on his face, that smirk having turned into a full on smile. Noah cleared his throat, running his hand through his hair. 

“So, when the script said  _ David shows up dressed in Patrick’s clothes… _ ”

Dan shrugged. “I decided to lean in, you know. I mean, the pants are mine, but the shirt and belt…” he trailed off, locking eyes with Noah for a moment. 

“Is the shirt just a random or…”

“Meet the Parents” Dan whispered. Noah’s eyes went wide. 

_ Dan wanted to take him out for dinner, to thank him for Meet the Parents. To celebrate the episode wrapping. To express how grateful he would be that Noah took this story and episode on his shoulders and knocked it out of the park (Dan’s words. Euguene’s words. Jordan’s words.). Noah showed up, expecting a group, but finding just Dan. Sure, not the first time they had been alone together, eating and drinking, but this felt different. Dinner felt fun and flirty and fuzzy, as they drank and ate and laughed. Outside, there was a moment, Dan pressing his lips to Noah’s cheek in a kiss that could have blurred into more had Dan’s phone not blown up with changes for the next day and issues that required his attention. This wasn’t the first time they had towed a line, but it was the first time they felt like maybe… this time… _

“Ah. Ok.” Noah really didn’t have much else to say. Dan opened his mouth when they heard Andrew calling for him to come get set for the first shot. Noah stepped back behind the monitors, watching Dan and Emily and all the extras setting for the opening airline scene. It wasn’t uncommon for cast not shooting to come watch, but he spied Annie across the stage, smirking at him. He rolled his eyes at her and turned back to the monitor. Andrew called action and in walked Stevie and David, Emily shooting off some line about a youth pastor and Dan responding with “these are Patrick’s clothes”.

Noah knew he had to get out of there. The shirt, the look, the way his legs looked like they were a mile long in those black jeans - it was too much. He needed to just get some space. As soon as Andrew called cut, he all but ran back to his dressing room, shutting the door, letting out the breath he had been holding. He shook his head, deciding the best course of action was to dive back into the scripts, pushing everything else out of his brain.

And he did well, for awhile. He was getting a feel for the lines and made some notes about the delivery, wanting to run them past the writers and whoever was directing the next episode. A knock on his door broke him out of his tunnel vision.

“Yeah” he said and the door opened, Dan standing there, leaning against the door jam. Thank the baby Jesus he had changed into his Dan clothes or Noah may have lost it right then and there. 

“Hey. I was surprised to see you were still here. We are done for the day and most everyone has headed out.” 

Noah grabbed his phone off the table, looking at the time. “Shit. I didn’t realize how long I had been here.”

“Are you done or…”

Noah stood up, putting his phone in his pocket. “I can be done, yeah. Just some notes and ideas and stuff.”

“Tired of being called underprepared?”

“Shut up” he said laughing, walking alongside Dan out of the sound stage toward their cars.

“Well, I guess I’ll see you…” Noah started, looking toward his car.

“Come have dinner with me.” Noah turned quickly around, seeing Dan just standing there. 

“Is there a group or…”

“No. Just me.” There was a look on Dan’s face. One that Noah tried to ignore most of the time. One that Dan tried to pretend like didn’t exist. Noah took a step toward him.

“Dan, are you sure?”

“Honestly, I don’t know. I just know I’m hungry and you’re here and I don’t want you to leave. I don’t want to go home to my empty apartment with take out.”

“Me neither” Noah replied quietly.

“Come on. I want a burger.”

And it was like that night after Meet the Parents, except this time, the line that had been blurred that night was all but erased as Dan grabbed him by the neck, pulling him slowly, a wide smile on both of their faces. 


End file.
